


Land, Sea, and Sky (You Were All of It)

by quicksilverlaith (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, Cute, Fluff, Laith is still the superior ship name, Langst, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad, blade of marmora, definitely, fake death, if S3 didn't happen it'd be canon compliant, klangst, sorta canon compliant?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverlaith
Summary: When Lance fell, it was the most glorious ecstasy, sprinkled with moments of the most profound despair.When Keith fell, it was the purest darkness, the swiftest stroke, the descent into nothingness.&~&or&~&There's a death in the Voltron family. Everyone deals with it differently; Lance deals with it by retreating. And then someone new shows up, and Lance has the most confusing set of emotions towards him - a progression of growth that feels agonizingly familiar...





	Land, Sea, and Sky (You Were All of It)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go folks, we're in for another bumpy Klancey ride. Lots of angst. I hope you enjoy!

When the guy showed up, Lance immediately wanted to throw him out of a window into the cold vacuum of space.

He couldn't explain it, but he hated this guy on principle. What 'principle' it was, he couldn't have told you.

The Marmoran was two inches shorter than he was, and slim. His voice was distorted in the odd way that all the masks messed with the wearers' voices, but something about it was different.

"I am Kuthra, of the Blade of Marmora. I have been sent here to help with any and all endeavors that may require my assistance."

It was three months too late.

/~\/~\/~\

They were notified by the Blade of Marmora, only 19 hours delayed.

"We regret to inform you that one of our own, Keith Kogane, has fallen in righteous duty, blazing toward the ancestral plane. We understand that you are all of his remaining family. We thought that you should be informed."

Lance cried for three days.

He grieved for months.

/~\/~\/~\

This fucking Blade - 'Kuthra' - who was sent to "help them with anything that they might need" infuriated Lance to no end. He wanted to tear the mask off of his stupid face and beat him with it.

If the Blade of Marmora thought they could send another Galra to the Voltron Coalition to just... replace Keith, they had another thing coming.

Lance wouldn't just let go of Keith - the first person he'd truly loved - that easily. He would grieve, he would hold on, for as long as he possibly could. He had been in love with Keith. He knew he had. He had never really loved Allura, just flirted with her to be obnoxious.

He had loved Keith, and Keith was dead. And he didn't know that Lance loved him.

Lance would survive, somehow.

/~\/~\/~\

When the shuttle docked, they all went to the loading bay to greet their new party member, bleary-eyed and far too tired for this shit. The ramp came down and the figure stepped off. Close to Lance's height, wearing a Blade uniform and mask, distorted voice.

"Hello," they spoke in their odd Galra inflection. "I am Kuthra of the Blade of Marmora. I have been sent here to help with any and all endeavors that may require my assistance."

Lance just watched with a cool, expressionless sneer as they shook hands with each Paladin in turn. Finally, they reached him.

“Lance McClain, Blue Lion Paladin. It is an honor to meet you.” Lance just nodded his acknowledgment and ignored the extended hand.

Within an hour the Paladins had learned that ‘they’ were ‘he’, and that he had been sent by Kolivan in the immediate aftermath of Keith’s death to help them out in whatever way he could.

Lance despised him on sight.

/~\/~\/~\

Lance hated Kuthra.

He really, really did. It was mostly because he was so multi-skilled, and yet he never gloated or bragged about it. He was just so _nice_ , and it made Lance want to punch him.

He would see him in the kitchen, eating Hunk’s cooking and praising him on it. He would see him in the garage, helping Pidge with their latest robotic terrorist. He’d see him on the bridge, reading off long lists of coordinates to Coran or readjusting the targeting systems with Allura. He’d see him in the training room, holding his own damn well against Shiro, who was the second-best fighter on the team after Keith.

He hated that he could be such a good person and such a talented alien and not rub it in anyone’s face, which only made him a better person.

But the real reason that he hated Kuthra – not that he’d admit it to himself, let alone anybody else – was because he reminded him, inexplicably but powerfully, of Keith.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was painful and it made him angry. Keith was so bright and brilliant and beautiful and nobody else could ever compare to what he had been, what he had meant to Lance, but this guy made him question. He made him think about Keith more than he wanted to.

It hurt so much.

It sometimes seemed as though Anger and Loss were Lance’s best friends. Anger sat, like the devil on his shoulder, whispering coercing things in his ear and telling him how he should cope, and Loss was on the other side, his figurative angel, except not at all because it didn’t guide him in a helpful direction in any way.

They felt so different. The Anger was like a weight pressing down on his shoulders from above, crushing him slowly into the floor, while the Loss was like a vacuum, as if a star had gone supernova in his stomach and become a black hole that had sucked up his intestines and all of his feeling with it. When he was feeling Angrier, he would lash out and scream and cry. When he was feeling Loss, he would just be numb, dead to the world, barely conscious.

He carried them differently, too. When Loss was predominant in him, he would stand ramrod straight and each of his movements would be jerky and disjointed, like his spine had been replaced by an iron pole and he no longer had knees or elbows. When Anger what his prevalent feeling, he would slouch, he would shuffle his feet, he would walk slowly. He barely moved at all, and when he did, he did it as if all the world was pushing against him.

Loss was an overwhelming emptiness, and Anger was intense overflowing.

They were such painful emotions to feel on the daily and on the level that Lance felt them every day but they were familiar to him and they made him feel a little better.

It was completely backwards, but then, Lance had never claimed to be normal.

/~\/~\/~\

“Level Four session successful. Move on to level five?”

Lance was about to say yes but another voice cut him off from behind him. “End training.”

Lance whirled around. Kuthra was standing there, shifting a little from foot to foot, like he felt awkward. “Hello, Lance,” he said, his voice sounding hollow. “I thought- could I join you?”

Lance recoiled in surprise. “What?”

“Would you like to train with me?”

Lance looked at him and took a deep breath. He’d seen him fight Shiro, he knew how good he was. And he needed a sparring partner anyway. So he forced down the rush of emotions that came on him and nodded. “Yeah, okay, yeah,” he said, sounding choked.

Kuthra nodded also, and Lance took another deep breath before facing him and settling into a fighting stance – one that Keith had spent four memorable hours poking and prodding one sleepless night until it was perfect.

Kuthra crouched into his own ready position and Lance extended one hand to make the universal motion for ‘come at me bro’. He thought that Kuthra might have been smirking under his mask.

Kuthra ran toward him and did an epic high-kick – Lance didn’t even know humans (or, he supposed, Galra, but they weren’t that anatomically different) were capable of lifting their legs that high above their heads – and then Lance was on the floor.

Lance groaned in defeat, pushed himself up, and smiled at Kuthra. “Lucky hit?” he tried, but Kuthra shook his head.

He was _definitely_ smirking under that infuriating mask now.

He ran at him and got knocked down again, over and over. Kuthra pinned him six times in half an hour.

After the last, he leaned over Lance to help him up. Lance took his hand gratefully, but once he was on his feet Kuthra didn’t let go. Instead, he moved so he was behind Lance, his arms wrapped around Lance’s, his chest pressed against the boy’s back.

Lance shuddered. He didn’t really want to be in this close quarters with this guy. He didn’t like him. Sparring was one thing, because he could take out his hatred semi-healthfully, but this? This was straight-up uncomfortable.

Kuthra either ignored or didn’t notice his involuntary physical reaction. He just gently twisted Lance’s forearm from the elbow down, holding his wrist, saying, “if you turn your arm a little more in like this, you absorb more force when you parry blows. And if you bring your elbows a little further down when you block, you can protect your abdomen and balls better.”

That tore an unwilling laugh from Lance’s throat. Hearing the slang word ‘balls’ through the odd voice changer distortion on his Blade mask wasn’t something Lance ever thought he’d hear. And the slight shift in his posture indicated that Kuthra was pleased by making Lance laugh.

Maybe the guy wasn’t as bad as Lance had originally thought.

/~\/~\/~\

“Bank right, Shiro, _right_! I’m right here, just move!”

The Black Lion responded quickly, barrel rolling out of the way as Lance made his shot. The enemy ship exploded, scattering rubble into space (quickly taken care of by Hunk).

Lance breathed a sigh of relief, then sat straighter in his chair, shouting over the comms, “hey Keith, did you see-”

Everyone went silent, including Lance. He exhaled slowly, then maneuvered his lion back into her hangar. “I’m going to bed,” he told the others. They chorused a listless, “goodnight, Lance” before he took off his helmet.

He stripped out of his paladin armor and back into regular clothes, but when he switched on the light in his quarters, sitting on his bed, in full Blade of Marmora gear, was Kuthra. Lance recoiled, giving a shout of surprise as he registered who was sitting on his bed, and Kuthra started.

“Oh, I- I’m sorry. I’ll just… go,” he finished lamely, standing up and taking a couple steps toward Lance and the door. Lance smiled warmly but tightly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him back to sit on the bed. Kuthra looked up at him and, not for the first time, he wished he could see under the mask.

“No, no. You just surprised me, is all. What’s up?”

Kuthra relaxed slightly onto the bed. “Um, I just felt… bad? I guess? Because I can’t _do_ anything. It’s literally my job – it’s what Kolivan told me to do when he sent me here, he said ‘go help the Paladins however you can’ – and I couldn’t help you. You were in that battle and I was just stuck here, waiting for you to come back. I can’t pilot a lion – I mean, I suppose technically I could go see, but it seems unlikely the Red Lion would accept me, although if it did, then you guys could form Voltron. But that won’t happen. I feel so… helpless, and I hate it.”

Lance stared at him, his jaw hanging open. He had thought Kuthra was always cool and confident and unruffled by everything, but he felt _helpless_? And he _hated it_?

“I just wish I could do something. I don’t like this Castle, it makes me feel… trapped.”

Lance swallowed. “You- wow.”

“I’ve never had a family,” Kuthra admitted. “The Blade was sort of like my family, but for a very short time, and mostly they were just shouting orders at me. It never really felt like a home. But here, the Paladins – except you, at the beginning - have been kind to me, and treated me like a real person with joys and sorrows and talents and flaws and values; at least as much as an alien can be.”

Lance shook his head and looked down, suddenly ashamed. “Exactly,” he whispered quietly. “I was horrible to you. I was _such_ an ass. So… why would you come to me to tell me these things.”

Kuthra didn’t speak for a moment, but when he did, his voice sounded open, raw, and honest. “Because I like you,” he replied candidly. “Because I trust you. Because I know you’re a good person.”

Lance’s throat felt dry. “I like you too,” he said. “I’m glad we’re friends.”

He hadn’t even fully realized that it was true until he said it. He took a deep breath, and Kuthra turned away. “Goodnight, Lance,” he said, then stood up and walked past Lance to the door. He turned back and looked over his shoulder. “Sleep well.” Then he disappeared around the doorframe.

/~\/~\/~\

Lance threw his paladin armor onto Kuthra’s bed.

“So look,” he said by way of greeting. “I am – probably irreparably – fucked the hell up.”

Kuthra scoffed. “You think?”

Lance looked at him, and Kuthra looked back, his mask as impassive as ever. Lance took a beat, then lunged at him, straining to try and reach it.

It was a game they played sometimes. They would play fight, Lance trying to pull his mask off and Kuthra trying to prevent that. Lance knew it wasn’t a problem because he trusted Kuthra to tell him if it made him uncomfortable. He would stop if it did.

After an intense wrestling match, Lance ended up on his stomach on the floor, Kuthra straddling the backs of his thighs, one arm twisted behind his back. He conceded, pounding on the floor with his free hand, and Kuthra let him go.

“So why are you irreparably fucked the hell up?” Kuthra asked, knowing that Lance was prompting that question.

Lance sighed and dropped himself on the bed next to his armor. “So there used to be this guy,” he started.

Kuthra burst out laughing for a solid minute, then managed to pull himself together, and replied, “and?”

“And… that’s it. There was a guy, and I was completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with him, and then… he wasn’t there anymore. And I miss him so much that it physically hurts sometimes, a dull ache in my chest, like there’s a hole he’s supposed to fill. I don’t know how to deal with it, not really.”

Kuthra turned his whole body so he was facing more toward Lance. “Tell me about him.”

Lance shifted uncomfortably. “Well, he was kind, and smart, and funny, and adorable, and sweet, and he was just… _him_. And he was mine. Except- not really. He was so good, so amazing, so powerful and unaffected by stuff, and I just wanted him all to myself. I was uncomfortably in love.”

Kuthra lifted a hand, and it hovered uncertainly in the air for a moment before it tentatively came to rest on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you lost him, Lance,” he murmured.

There was silence, and the air hung heavy with the weight of Lance’s admission.

Then Lance sighed, stood up, made another joke, and lunged at Kuthra again, and Kuthra had to wrestle him back onto the floor.

/~\/~\/~\

Lance ducked under Kuthra’s leg and danced around behind him, landing a solid hit on the back of his shoulder. Kuthra whirled and caught his bicep, shoving him backward and pinning him to the ground.

“Goddammit,” Lance muttered, grinning up at him. Kuthra did a cocky little head-shake.

Lance pushed at his chest and he let up, allowing Lance to sit up and sling his arms over his knees, staring dramatically off into the middle distance.

“What’s wrong?” Kuthra asked him resignedly. Lance sighed.

“It’s just… you’re awesome.”

“Well, thanks,” said Kuthra magnanimously. “So are you.”

“No, I mean… you’re so good at everything. And you’re such a nice person. When I’m around you, I feel like such an incompetent failure fuckup in comparison.”

Kuthra looked at him, and even though Lance couldn’t read his facial expression through that infuriating Blade mask, he had a feeling that it was serious given the intensity of his voice when he spoke.

“You are not a failure, and you're definitely not incompetent. You are such an essential part of Team Voltron. You are the glue that holds Voltron together. I've never been that important to anything. I've only ever been good at flying and fighting and getting my heart broken. Being good at things doesn't mean you're important, and being important doesn't necessarily mean you're good at things."

Lance looked up at him, surprised. “Uh… thanks, man.” He hadn’t expected to hear that from him. But his brain was stuck on something he’d said, playing it on a loop like a broken record.

“Who broke your heart?” he blurted out.

Kuthra sat down next to him. “It was just some dude I was idiot enough to fall in love with, and he didn’t love me back, and I ended up crushing myself in the process.”

Lance looked at him for a long moment, thinking. He was a good friend. He understood Lance like nobody else did, and he was achingly familiar, easy.

But at the same time… he was achingly familiar.

Emphasis on _achingly_. It sometimes caused Lance physical pain to look at him too long. He was so much like Keith, like someone he had already put his love and his trust into and had lost. He was so similar.

Lance liked Kuthra. He liked being friends with him. He couldn’t pretend, however, that Kuthra didn’t remind him of Keith.

(Those goddamn Galra and their inexplicable love of names that start with the letter _K_. Keith, Kuthra, Krolia, Kolivan… what’s wrong with these people? Well, aliens. What’s wrong with these aliens?)

So he took a leap of faith.

“It was Keith,” he said abruptly. Kuthra started.

“Oh, uh… what?” he asked.

“The guy that I was in love with. It was Keith. I was really pissed off when he got himself killed. I was mostly sad, though. I just missed him. I just wanted him to come back and yell at me and tell me my plans are shit and banter with my and insult me and fly with me and… anything. Anything that meant that he was still alive and kicking, and not giving up anytime soon. And then he just… died, on a mission for the Blade of Marmora, and I-” Lance choked off, fighting back his tears, and took a deep breath before he continued.

“I never got to say goodbye.”

He rushed on to prevent Kuthra from saying anything, because if he lost steam now he was never going to build up the courage to say this again.

“You remind me of him. With Keith, there were these… levels to our relationship. Like a video game. And there was a real benchmark at the break between each level. When I first met him, I thought he was stuck-up and self-important and that he should take a chill pill and come back to Earth where everyone else was. I genuinely hated him… but only for a few weeks. Then hatred grew into serious dislike mingled with curiosity, just over time. Eventually curiosity became fascination, and then Keith dropped out of the Garrison. A year later, I saw him saving Shiro, and I followed him. When we made eye contact, _crush_ reared its ugly head. And then there was ‘the bonding moment’. I pretended to forget it ever happened, partially because it fucked him up so much and partially because I was completely embarrassed. I told him that we were a good team, and he was holding my hand, and I don’t think he even knows how much he was supporting me, keeping me stable, and I just looked into his eyes and thought, ‘ _oh. I’m in love with him_.’ And somehow we made it to tentative friends, even if it was all out of order.”

Lance looked sheepishly at Kuthra. “With you, I’m at whatever comes right after ‘tentative friendship’. Regular friendship? I’m not sure, I never made it there with Keith. It _should_ be ordered like this; hatred, dislike-slash-curiosity, fascination, tentative friendship, friendship, crush, in love.”

Kuthra nodded like he agreed with Lance’s rankings. “Okay. So we’re doing okay,” he jibed. Lance elbowed him in the ribs.

“Yeah,” he agreed, in spite of himself. “We’re doing okay.” He jumped up and sprang back into ‘fight me’ mode.

“Come on. Let’s do this again!”

/~\/~\/~\

The second Kuthra and Shiro were inside the Galra outpost, alarms were screeching, both inside the building and the lions.

“Shiro! Kuthra! It’s a trap!” Pidge screamed. “Get out of there, now!”

Lance couldn’t tell what was going on, he was too far away from the action defending the team from outside threats, but he could hear the comms.

Shiro shouted “this way!” and Kuthra was panting. A few seconds later, Shiro called, “in there” and then there was a piercing sound – like a gunshot. Lance flinched at the sound and knew something bad was going down. They were in trouble and Lance wasn’t there to help his team. Letting them all – everyone he loved and cherished and treasured and cared about – letting them all down all over. And not for the first time.

“What happened?” he barked into his comm. No answer from Shiro or Kuthra, but Hunk told him, “everything’s fine, just some issues with the escape.”

Lance didn’t buy it for a second, but to his credit, he didn’t leave his post either.

He heard Kuthra’s heavy, encumbered breathing on the comms. He heard sounds of gunfire and grunts of pain and exertion. He assumed the guns were the Galra and the grunts were… also the Galra, getting Shiro’s Galra-made metal arm served to them on a platter.

Kuthra panted out Lance’s name over the comms, and Lance froze.

“Pidge,” he managed to get out. “Can you come cover my post?”

Lance was immensely grateful when they didn’t argue with him. Instead, he just watched the Green Lion fly towards him as he flew off in the direction of the outpost they were trying to infiltrate.

“Lance,” Kuthra was moaning. “Help, Lance. It hurts.”

“Kuthra,” Lance said gently, trying harder than ever to stay calm and gentle and reassuring. “It’s okay, it’s going to be okay. You’ll be fine, you’ll get out of this.”

“Oh- oh god, it’s- _fuck_!”

Lance lost it. “Hang on, man,” he shouted. “Hang on, man, I’m coming, just hang on!”

Kuthra hung on.

When Lance got there, Kuthra was bleeding out from a gunshot wound between two ribs that grazed a lung (but didn’t puncture it, thank god). His entire shirt was soaked and stained, and as soon as Lance saw him, he pulled the makeshift pallet he’d thrown together during the flight off of his lion and lifted Kuthra onto it.

He dragged him to the healing pod and tossed him inside.

He came out 4 hours later, unharmed.

Thank god for good timing.

/~\/~\/~\

Lance was preparing to have movie night with Kuthra – he was carrying several DVDs and bags of popcorn, but when he heard voices ringing out from Kuthra’s quarters, he decided against entering.

“Kolivan, sir,” came Kuthra’s voice. “Do you have an updated on my status?”

Kolivan’s voice answered him. “Our operatives within the Galra chain of command have removed any and all incriminating evidence from their mainframe database, and all the Galra who knew you were there have been either bought off by the offer of protection if they join our side or… eliminated.”

There was silence for a moment, then Kuthra’s voice said, “so, does this mean…?”

Kolivan sighed. “You don’t need to keep the secret anymore. If you wish to reveal yourself to the Voltron Paladins, that is in your right.”

“Thank you, commander sir!” Kuthra said formally. There was an odd, shrill _beep_ and then a sigh from Kuthra.

“Oh, god. How am I ever gonna tell them?” he wondered aloud to nobody.

“What the fuck was that?” Lance asked aloud. After a very long moment of uncomfortable silence on both sides of the wall, he mustered the courage to knock on the door.

“Come on in,” Kuthra encouraged. Lance smiled and shoved it open.

“So, I have a few options…” he began, shoving Kuthra over to one side of the couch.

/~\/~\/~\

This was not what anyone was expecting when they heard, “can I talk to you? It’s pretty important” from Kuthra.

To be fair, nobody knew what they _had_ been expecting, but it was… not this.

Kuthra had settled them in the lounge and stood in front of them awkwardly for a moment, before sighing, reaching up to grab his mask, and removing it.

Underneath, he was just as purple and fuzzy-pointy-eared as you’d expect. “This is what I look like,” he informed them. “…for now.” Then, on cue, his skin paled to a light crème, his ears shrunk and became less fuzzy, and his hair turned black. Only his eyes remained the same.

And standing there, right in front of them, was Keith Kogane.

Nobody could speak.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispered. “I didn’t want to lie to you, but the Blade told me it was too dangerous for me to come back here openly, and I couldn’t stay away. Not from you.” He looked directly at Lance as he said it, and Lance felt like he was going to throw up.

“What happened, Keith?” Shiro asked after he regained use of his vocal cords.

Keith began to explain.

/~\/~\/~\

_The information that they had sent Keith to retrieve was vital. He was an asset both because he was new, and because he could look like Galra or human at will. They had spent several months teaching him how to do that at all, and several more teaching him how to control it._

_Once he was inside, he retrieved the information without a hitch. Until he was leaving… and everything blew up._

_Not literally – that happens later. But figuratively, metaphorically, everything exploded._

_One of the Galra stopped him and now he can tell you from experience – talking your way out of being caught it WAY easier in movies._

_They lunged for him, and he thought quickly, going down onto his hand and spinning, slamming into them and knocking their legs out from under them._

_He was still thinking quickly, so he tore off his communicator and used it to gag the guy he’d just knocked off his feet._

_He tore through hallways at random until he found the escape pods. By this point, he was being chased by ridiculous quantities of faithful Galra soldiers, and he was running out of options._

_So he launched one escape pod (with him inside of it) one second before he exploded the other one. It convinced the Galra, obviously, that he was dead, but once he’d made it back to the Blade, they had already called the Voltron Coalition and informed them that Keith was dead._

_And besides, if they knew Keith was alive, they might come after him and they might track him and he could easily lead the Galra right to Voltron. That was the last thing he wanted._

_So he went back to the Blade and begged them to allow him to assume a new, carefully crafted identity as a regular Galra and “help the Paladins in whatever way you can” so that he could be close to his family. When Kolivan saw the desperation in his eyes, he couldn’t refuse._

_So Keith became ‘Kuthra’._

/~\/~\/~\

Which is how Keith ended up there, telling the story.

Once he finished, everyone stared at him. Lance spoke first.

“You mean- you mean I _confessed_ to you?” he shrieked. Keith smirked a little.

“You could call it that,” he said. “I confessed to you, too, though,” he reminded Lance. Lance looked confused (mostly because he was confused).

“You did?”

“I confessed first,” Keith informed him.

Lance stared at him wordlessly.

“‘Some dude I was idiot enough to fall in love with’,” he quoted. “As in ‘some stupid, dense-as-fuck Blue Paladin who’s stupid gorgeous and totally out of my league’.”

Lance rolled his eyes, then flew forward of his own accord.

When he kissed Keith, it was like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to walk the line between being "gay" with Kuthra and being "friends" with Kuthra, because I genuinely didn't want Lance to fall in love with Kuthra. I've already written that fic for a different ship, it's called Saving an Angel and it's Malec if you want to read that. Lance is too in love with Keith _still_ to fall in love with Kuthra. But he genuinely likes being around Kuthra, and he enjoys his company. And even though Keith and Kuthra are the same person (spoiler alert for anyone who linked down here from the beginning notes), Lance doesn't know that, so he distinguishes them from each other, and since you're in Lance's head, that's what you're supposed to see. I hope that came across. Did it? Comment!
> 
> Also kudos PLEASE because all of my fics are getting hella ratio'd.


End file.
